Satellites and other spacecraft generate a large amount of telemetry, tracking and control (TT&C) data. Such data typically includes sensor data (e.g., temperatures, pressures, voltages and the like), data collected by scientific instruments, data related to the command and control of the satellite (e.g., adjustments to attitude or altitude), event messages (e.g., OOLs or other command data), and/or other data as desired. Modern satellites often record TT&C data for thousands, or even tens of thousands, of data points.
TT&C data for each of the monitored points on the satellite is typically received at a relatively high frequency, and this data is generally stored for the lifetime of the satellite, which is often on the order of five or more years. The amount of TT&C data to be collected and maintained, then, can occupy a substantial amount of mass storage, and can be very unwieldy to process. Simple data queries can readily consume substantial processing resources due to the sheer volume of data that is maintained for each spacecraft. This problem is compounded for operators of multiple satellites, since large volumes of data are maintained for each spacecraft.
It is therefore desirable to provide improved systems and processes for storing and processing TT&C data for one or more spacecraft. Various desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.